Crouching Entei, Hidden Suicine
by FireBlastDragon
Summary: Based on the movie Crouchin Tiger Hidden Dragon ^_^ Its pokeshipper and rocketshipper. Plz R&R!!!


Crouching Entei, Hidden Suicine ****

Crouching Entei, Hidden Suicine – Part one

OMG! Another movie based fic? It's based on the movie *DUN DUN DUN!* Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. But I'm changing the whole setting. Instead in China, it's in Kanto. And instead of in the 1000s (or less…) its in present time. The ages of the characters are mixed up 2. It's as follows…

Ash – 18

Misty – 18

Brock – 24

Jessie – 25

James – 25

So those are all the characters so far. It's a pokeshipping/rocketshipping fic. So hope y'all will like this fic. And plz… R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and the story of CTHD. Toodles!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**4 years ago**

"Pikachu! Thunder that dragonair!"

"Dragonair! Finish it off with a dragon rage!"

The two pokemon performed its awsome attacks. There was a blinding light of fire and thunder. Both trainers and the audience sheilded their eyes from the light. Then, there was silence. Suddenly, the two strong elements (pikachu's thunder and dragonair's dragon rage attack) who were a moment ago clashed violently together, exploded like an atomic bomb wiping out a whole city. The two trainers were knocked to the ground from the huge impact. The remaining smoke cleared away, revealing two exhausted looking pokemon. 

"Hang on there pikachu…" urged the younger trainer.

Suddenly, like two trees falling, the outstanding pokemon fainted.

"The two pokemon are unable to battle!" shouted the refferee.

"Pikachu, you did great!" said the young trainer as he scooped up his pokemon.

"Dragonair return!" the older trainer called back his pokemon.

"The two trainers now only have two remaining pokemon! Who will they chose next?" shouted the announcer.

"Go! Dragonite!" the older trainer called.

The younger trainer smiled. "Go! Lugia!"

The crowd all had their mouths open in awe. The beauty of the pokemon was so pretty that it was hard to think it was dangerous.

"Lugia! Start of with a Steel Wing!"

"Dragonite! Dodge it and use your Blizzard attack!"

Lugia missed the target and evaded the Blizzard attack. It then charged up to the dragonite and used it's powerful razor-like wing. The dragonite was taken aback but wasn't too harmed. 

"You need more than that to beat my dragonite kid!" shouted the elder trainer.

"You'll see! Lugia! Do your best Aero Blast!"

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

The dragonite grinned at the lugia. Lugia smiled back and did his powerful attack. Before it was about to hit the dragon, dragonite dodged and performed its hyper beam. Lugia dodged it quickly. It looked at the dragonite and smiled to see its tail slightly burnt from lugia's attack.

"Lugia! Headbutt!"

"Dragonite! Stare it down with your Scary Face!"

"Lugia! Don't look at your opponent's eyes!" shouted the young trainer.

Lugia flew and hit dragonite on the belly. Scary Face had no effect. Then out of nowhere, dragonite use his Chomp attack on the shocked lugia.

"Good going Dragonite!"

"Lugia! Twister it! Like we practiced!"

"Watch out Dragonite! Fly!"

But it was two late. Lugia had already performed its twister attack. Dragonite was spinning away in the twister. It then shot up from the tornado where lugia was waiting and it whammed the dumbfounded dragon with its tail. The dragonite fell to the grown but stopped before hitting the ground. It then shot right up and hit the lugia back with its tail. 

"Lugia! Psychic attack!"

"Dragonair! Dig into the ground!"

Before lugia could've done anything, dragonite dove into the ground as if diving into a pool. Lugia canceled its attack.

"Lugia! Fly!"

Lugia flew in the air. Out of nowhere, the dragonite headbutted lugia by surprise. 

"Dragonite! Way to go! Now use Body Slam!"

Diving towards lugia, dragonite gave out a cry. Lugia looked up and evaded. The dragonite shrieked as it dove to the ground and crashed. Dust covered the stadium. As the dirt cleared, the audience and trainers were staring at the stadium. There lay dragonite, flat on its belly.

"Dragonite can no longer battle! The match goes to Green Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet!"

The crowd roared. Ash Ketchum stood there in shock. He just won the title of the world's Pokemon Master: The number one dream of his life. From the audience came out two of his best friends: Brock and Misty.

"Way to go man!" said Brock.

"You did it!" Misty cried as she gave Ash a hug. This surprised him because he'd never imagine Misty, his secret love of his life, to hug him. The embrace was interrupted by Ash's component, Lance the dragon trainer.

"That was the best match I've had in years, Ash!" Lance said, extending his arm.

"It sure was! Thank you!" Ash said as he shook Lance's hand.

"You truly deserve this." Lance said as he revealed a gigantic trophy. "You and your friends may follow me." Lance said as the crowd roared on. He took the three kids to a large room filled with statues of pokemon and in the center, a large computer and a huge machine. 

"This is the Indigo League Hall of Fame… you may enter your information here." Lance indicated the large computer.

After filling in his information of his pokemon and himself, the machine beside the computer started to rumble and out came statues of his pokemon. Ash and his friends stood in awe.

The group left the stadium with Ash as happy as ever, carrying his trophy. Yet he wasn't happy for long for reporters mobbed him and flashed their cameras.

"Ash! We gotta run!" Shouted Misty over the mob. They ran and headed for their hotel.

Closing their hotel room door, the threesome group sighed in relief.

**1 year ago**

Ash and Misty enjoyed their time in Pallet Town at the Ketchum residence. It was what the two did ever since Brock left them to stay in Pewter and since they thought they needed a break in pokemon. Ash, now seventeen, was still the Master of pokemon. Misty was also well known for her skill of water pokemon, but not as famous like Ash. 

One day, Ash had to leave Misty and his mother to catch more wild pokemon, knowing that he only had 30. Misty was upset that Ash had to leave, and when he was about to leave, she made him promise to come back. Ash laughed at her and promised with a full heart that he would come back as soon as he could.

"It's not going to be long you know. Only a few days."

"Hope so Ash." Misty gave Ash a loving hug. "Bye." She said with tears in her eyes.

"See ya soon Mist." Ash replied. He didn't know why, but he had, too, tears in his eyes, for he had never been traveling alone… especially Misty. He waved and left his hometown… and Misty.

And that was the last time Misty and Ash have seen each other…

…Until now…

**Present time in Cerulean City Gym**

"Like, Misty! Someone's at the door for you!"

"Coming Daisy!" shouted Misty as she slowly got out of her bed. 

It was one of the miserable mornings again for Misty. Ever since Ash left her on his journey, she felt miserable, lonely. After even a day, she missed him. After a week, Ash called her by video phone. He informed her that he'd be staying for a while longer. Misty kept her cool and replied casually "fine". Ash didn't realize that it wasn't to fine for Misty. So he stayed at his spot ever since. After three more months, Misty moved back to her gym with her sisters.

Misty slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mist!"

"Ack! Ash!" Misty exclaimed in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh-uh… nothing at all! Come in!"

The two stepped in the gym. They stood by the door in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"So…" started Ash.

"You wanna go to the kitchen? I could cook something up for you if you'd like."

"Hey! Sure! I'd love to eat."

__

Same ol' Ash… thought Misty as she lead him to the kitchen. Misty cooked him eggs and they both sat, with Misty watching Ash eat busily. When Ash finished, they looked at each others eyes. 

"So, how's been your journey?" Misty had to ask, avoiding Ash's eyes.

"Oh, it was fine… but it would have been better with you." He smiled.

Misty also smiled. "I've missed you here."

"Same… Oh yeah! Guess how many pokemon I've got now!" Said Ash, trying to change the subject.

"I dunno… how many?"

"Aw, come on. You have to guess."

"50"

"No…"

"100"

"Notta!"

"I give up."

"240!" Ash said with a grin.

"That's no fair!" Misty gave Ash a playful kick. "Which ones didn't you get?"

"The three legendary birds, the three legendary dogs, mewtwo, mew, ho-oh and celebi. And I'm about to give my Lugia away."

"You are?! But that's crazy! No one can handle it but you! You're the 'CHOSEN ONE'…"

"Stop it with that would you?"

"But still… who're you giving it to?"

"Professor Oak… He's the one who'd want to research it."

The two stifled a laugh.

"Why are you giving it away anyway?" asked Misty.

"I just wanted ta give others a chance, you know. I've been kicking other people's butts ever since I caught my Lugia. So that's why."

"Oh."

"Could you go back to pallet for me? I want to go to pewter to see Brock." Asked Ash.

"Why can't you come with me?" Misty pleaded, "It'll be like the old times."

"No, you go. I wanna see Brock." Ash said in a playful whiny voice.

Misty fell in stupidity.

"Fine, I'll go." Misty sighed.

"Thanks Mist."

It was so nice to hear that nickname again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So that's the first chapter! Plz R&R! And if u gots any questions, go 2 [dragon_of_89@hotmail.com][1]. See yous!

   [1]: mailto:dragon_of_89@hotmail.com



End file.
